


【RESTRICTED】艳后02（海云）

by YAOZHIII



Category: YZ - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YAOZHIII/pseuds/YAOZHIII
Summary: *侍卫x王后*兄弟情打炮/腿交
Relationships: 海云
Kudos: 6





	【RESTRICTED】艳后02（海云）

王后的脚受伤了，这在王宫里是件大事。  
国王在的时候尚且不碍事，但是一旦国王出去处理事务，王后的移动就变成了问题。  
宫里的侍女们七手八脚仍旧搀扶不稳，在金钟云第三次险些摔倒在地后，总管的苏芙姐姐终于传信让国王送人前来照看。

金钟云默默地看着眼前的少年人，铠甲披身，形容修长，只是这张英气逼人的娃娃脸叫人不甚自在。什么时候王宫里连未成年都能挂职了？  
王后的打量有些清冷，不过粗线条的侍卫长李东海并没有发觉，依旧热情地做着自我介绍。  
“尊敬的王后，我是国王座前侍卫长李东海，奉国王的命令此后任您差遣。”说罢恭敬的屈肘鞠躬。  
金钟云看他半晌，只得点点头。

此后除了更衣化妆之类的精细活，李东海几乎承包了王后身边所有的工作。  
事实上李东海并非第一次接触这位王后，他单方面认识金钟云很久了。至于金钟云为什么不认识他，原因在于一个罪魁祸首，李东海想着，脑海里浮现出另一张脸——王后的哥哥，金家长子金希澈。  
十年前大家都还是半大小子的时候，他们这些官家子弟经常一起作妖，上房揭瓦、夜猎沙狐，上天入地无所不敢。那时候他就听说金家还有一位小公子，只是从未见过。  
有一天晚上一群人在海子边露营，李东海看着火苗跳跃灵光一闪，便好奇地问了一句。  
金希澈只抬头看了他一眼。  
“我家那小少爷矜贵的很，在家都得像个玻璃娃娃似的仔细着，带出来磕了碰了可真担待不起。”  
他这么一说，李东海更好奇了。  
如今算是见到了金钟云，也总算明白为什么金希澈说出这番话了。  
金钟云细腻精致到让人畏于触碰，有时李东海隔着锦缎抱着他，感觉自己仿佛抱着一只泪珠鲛人，全身都是流水浸养出来的玉化鳞片，在阳光下剔透又冰凉。

王后是个非常好照顾的病人，他每天没什么活动，虽然早早的就会自然醒来，但是所做的事情也不过就是调香烹茶。据说王后用香料和茶叶调制的配方在民间非常大卖，不知道人们趋之若鹜的是王后的名气还是茶饮的味道，至少李东海一直没有尝过。  
晚上事情就更少了。国王一周会过来两三次，与人们料想的不同，虽然王后美丽非常，但是国王对于王后的态度更多的是敬大于爱，宠大于淫。他尊敬王后更像是尊敬一个圣女，从不放肆。  
国王不在的夜里李东海被允许睡在王后的寝殿，当然是层层轻纱帷幔的外面，以便伺候王后偶尔的起夜。  
这天夜里李东海正在前厅检查门窗，只听王后寝榻的方向一阵东西砸落的声音，隐约还夹杂着一声痛吟。李东海全身一绷，马上转头向里屋跑去。  
“王后，您在哪里！发生了什么！”  
他冒冒失失撞进里屋，只见一旁的矮桌翻倒在地，瓜果茶壶悉数滚落，金钟云整个人摔在地上，一只手里还攥着床头的帷幔。

“您有需要尽管吩咐就是了，万一伤口裂开又要恢复好些日子了。”李东海掺着金钟云坐回床上，检查伤口无碍后才转身去收拾一地的狼藉。  
等一切都收拾妥当了，李东海才重新回到他的王后身边。  
“.........”  
“......您若是无事，我就先出去？”侍卫长有些尴尬的打破了漫长的宁静。想来也是，平日里矜贵的王后被人看到如此不雅样子，心情定然不会太好。  
见王后的脸色还是有些不霁，李东海也只得行礼转身。可正待他走时，却感觉到王后抬手拉住了他的手腕。  
“？”过于惊吓的侍卫长只来得及摆出一个惊惧的表情，只可惜王后低着头没有注意他的这般失礼。  
“侍卫长......可否扶我一段路？”  
“您...这是......”  
“宫里的丫头们可能是忘记准备夜壶了......”  
李东海看着王后闪避垂眸的样子，狼狈的红晕一直从他的眼角烧到耳朵尖，在灯光下展现出与往常不同的光泽。卸下妆容与饰物的王后没有了平日的威严，更像是一个青涩的少年，黑发雪肤，仿佛月夜下才能得见的昙花。李东海不觉喉头一紧。  
“......王后，其实若能早些见你，我应当是能叫您一声哥。”  
金钟云皱眉回想，隐约记得有个和金家交好的御前卫世家，那家的小公子儿时经常来自家门前喊金希澈出去玩。只是金钟云年幼时并不经常出去，只是远远看过一眼，这么多年早就记不清了。放在平时金钟云不介意聊聊以前的日子，只是现在这个时候你一定要说这个吗？  
“我跟希澈哥提起过好多次想去拜访您，都被他拒绝了。”李东海继续说道。  
不知道这孩子抽什么风的金钟云心中郁闷，心想着果然金希澈那鸟人也没交往几个正常的。  
“既然如此，李侍卫喊我一声哥也使得。”金钟云表面笑得一片和气，其实早就对这家伙咬牙切齿了。  
李东海马上亮起了眼睛，欢喜应允了才小心地将金钟云抱起。这时候似乎没有人意识到李东海直接触摸到了金钟云的身体。或许金钟云注意到了，冰丝的护甲和火热的手心就隔着一层薄薄的丝绸贴在他身上，让他不自觉的动了动。

如厕的地方还在后殿，象牙白的穹顶高立，边上的台子燃着熏香。  
李东海抱着王后过来，一路叽叽喳喳的念叨着他这么些年对金钟云的好奇，完全不觉得僭越，自来熟的孩子早就将王后当成了一直渴望的哥哥。只是到达地方需要把人放下的时候，李东海却犹豫了起来。  
“怎么了？......东海。”金钟云犹豫了一下，还是没忍心把那一声“李侍卫长”叫出口。  
李东海的眼睛亮了亮，低头看着怀里的哥哥有些困扰地说：“您的脚可以站立吗？”  
“没关系的，放我下来吧。”  
“要不然我托着您......”  
“！？”受到冲击的金钟云眼睛瞪大了一倍。  
与李东海相处也有些时间了，金钟云始终看不透这个人。有时觉得他很蠢，完全看不懂人的眼色，有时又觉得他十分精明，强大的直觉和判断力完全对得起这个年轻人的头衔。尤其是三五不时地冒出些此类惊世骇俗的言论，让金钟云完全无法判断他是真挚还是戏弄。  
当下，这个提议勾起的怒气和羞耻感很快通过上涌的血液表现在王后的脸上，“放我下来！”  
“跟哥开玩笑的啦。”

经历了这夜之后，李东海似乎和王后的关系亲近了些。不光是嘴上以兄弟相称，言行举止间也少了几分忌惮，多了些亲昵。  
金钟云家中并没有弟弟，对于这个调皮可爱的后辈自然多有包容和宠爱，就是金钟云亲手泡的茶李东海也没少喝。

这晚李侍卫长刚从国王的殿里回来就看到几个平日里眼熟的侍女正引着一位戴着披风的女子向内殿过去，稍一思索便明白了那人的身份。  
国王虽然不会频繁的要求王后，但是却熟知身为男性的生理需求。如果自己由于各种事务不能照顾到王后，便会派出一位训练过的处女为王后服务。当然，是用手罢了。毕竟国王不能允许任何人玷污他的王后。  
没一会儿侍女们便悉数从王后沐浴的温泉殿内退了出来，为首的姐姐交待给一脸懵懂侍卫长安顿王后的后续事宜后便带着一干人说笑着出去了。这姐姐只当李东海还是个小孩子，却不知身后的侍卫长早已换了一副面孔。  
刚才的少女在温泉殿的偏室里独自准备着，等待王后的召唤。谁知门吱呀一声打开了，来的人正是李东海。  
英俊的男人朝着少女露齿一笑，眼睛亮晶晶的像个天真的孩子。  
“姑娘，这里还是交给我吧。”  
少女蹙眉与这位不速之客对视，许久才微微回以一笑，让开了身子。

金钟云坐在光滑的石台上，水帘从后面披在他身上，温润的水流将他周身包裹起来。苏芙走之前千叮万嘱叫他注意脚不要沾水，金钟云却无所谓的晃荡着双脚，全不在意。说实话他觉得国王自以为的贴心安排当真是相当无聊，隔几日就找人来弄硬他再弄射他，完全不明所谓。对于金钟云而言这就像是个例行公事，任由她们捣鼓，交差罢了。  
脚步声响起的时候金钟云皱了皱眉头，哪里来的不懂事的丫头，竟不经传唤私自进来。抬头一看险些没吓得背过气去，慌忙并拢双腿，呵斥起来。  
“李东海！”这一声可谓是咬牙切齿，颇有点训弟弟的味道了。  
“哥，你别生气嘛。”温泉殿里并没有合适的男衣，无奈李东海只好向那女子借了一身换洗衣服，只披了件藕色外罩便进来了。即使是热气氤氲，也知道李东海里面大概是打着裸体的。  
都这当口了李东海还省得跟他撒娇，金钟云气得上气不接下气，一张脸涨得通红，不知道是该羞还是该怒，该跑还是该打。  
眼看着一步步走近的弟弟，金钟云双手一撑想先缩到水帘后面去。谁知李东海早就担心着他的脚了，眼看着就要沾到水，侍卫长也急了，三两步迈到台子前面长臂一探一把就抓住了金钟云的脚踝。  
这一扽不要紧，金钟云上身本就后仰，现在脚被抓住，整个人几乎是躺平了。水帘落在他平坦的小腹上，正好挡在两张脸之间。  
李东海也不给他哥发难的机会，追身上前上半身穿过水帘直接和金钟云面对面。半长的头发被水打湿，被小伙子嫌弃地撸到脑后，水滴顺着脖子一路流到胸口。单薄的外衣被打湿后几乎没了颜色，常年习武的肌肉沟壑成了水流汇聚的通道。只是金钟云并没有心情欣赏，他下半个身子都被李东海压着，进退不能。  
“李东海，解释清楚。”金钟云一只手勉强撑起身体，另一只手狠狠掐着弟弟的下巴。  
“哥，反正那些丫头是不能满足你的啊。”李东海无辜的眨了眨眼睛。  
“你就能了吗？”金钟云牙咬得咯吱作响。  
“不试试怎么知道？”说完李侍卫长没给王后还嘴的时间便凑近身子吻了上去。  
金钟云确实把李东海当弟弟看待，特别是这孩子难得纯澈，又有几分赤子心性。也是如此，金钟云觉得跟李东海做这种事尤其别扭。  
“你不专心。”习武出身的侍卫长轻轻松松压制着王后的抗拒，退开些看着对方的眼睛。  
“......用敬语。”金钟云掩饰着自己有些不稳的呼吸。  
“别这么煞风景嘛哥。”李东海咧嘴一笑，掐着金钟云的腰用力一扯，便把人从水幕后面带了出来。  
金钟云被水浇了一脸，一时睁不开眼睛。正待炸毛，却被指腹压住了嘴唇，接着亲吻就落到了颈侧。李东海的体温高得像块烙铁，每一下的亲吻和抚摸的触感都能在金钟云身上留存好久。接连的撩拨很快使金钟云的下身高高支起，雪白的肌肤也透出不正常的血色。  
抛开弟弟这一层，作为男性李东海显然很懂得如何处理男性的欲望。有些粗粝的手掌来回刺激阴茎和龟头，金钟云靠在李东海的颈窝舒服地喘息。  
李东海看着倚在自己怀里的王后，湿发梳起露出光洁的额头，眉头紧锁，面色潮红，像条脱水的鱼一般渴求着氧气，不由有些心猿意马，身体也跟着起了变化。  
金钟云没可能注意不到李东海的变化，尝试着睁眼的同时也把手探下去摸索弟弟的男根。握在手里撸动的瞬间，他听到李东海倒吸了一口气，不由觉得有点可爱。  
李东海也不管哥哥是不是在笑他了，既然两个人都这样了便开口道：“哥，一起？”  
得到金钟云的同意后李东海换了个方向避开水幕把他小心的放倒在台子上，“腿并起来。”  
金钟云把双腿并拢抱到胸前，李东海欺身上去一边亲吻他一边把滚烫的欲望插入他的腿间。  
大腿根部的肉尤其绵软柔嫩，却又不是毫无力气，要说的话应当是触感细腻而弹性十足，紧紧挤压着肉柱，令人欲罢不能。推进时柱身相抵囊袋相贴，退出时又能感受腿间迷人的摩擦，很快肉体撞击的声音就开始在殿内回响。  
金钟云的欲望在顶弄和摩擦间不断累积，折叠的身体却让他不能轻易碰到自己的下体。  
“东...东海......摸摸它......”金钟云抬起一只手抓住李东海支撑在自己耳边的手臂。  
“哥，现在还不行。”他侧脸安抚地蹭了蹭哥哥搭在他肩上的小腿。  
“呜......嗯......”  
李东海惊人的体力成为金钟云甜蜜的煎熬，两条腿经受不住来回的摩擦已然是红痕密布，在白皙的双腿间显得格外淫靡。差一点就能到达顶峰的快感折磨得金钟云快要发疯，一双眼睛雾气氤氲就是换不来李东海一丝怜惜。  
不知道第几次央求后，李东海终于同时握住两个人的阴茎开始快速抽动，金钟云只觉得头皮发麻，视线内一片白光。失去意识的前一秒，他感觉什么东西在脑海中炸开了，他高潮了。

第二天王后的脚终于拆下了纱布，伤口已经全部脱痂，剩下的就是每日睡前涂抹祛疤的草药即可。  
然而不知为何王后的脚明明已经痊愈了却依旧无法正常行走，更奇怪的是李侍卫长伺候了王后将近一个月竟在任务即将圆满完成之前被王后扫地出门。  
罢了，总之王后看起来心情还是不错的，便就这样吧。


End file.
